


Driving home for Christmas

by vanilla_sky



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, First Christmas, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Stöckl is saving the day, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky
Summary: „Driving home for Christmas, it’s gonna take some time…“ Daniel quietly hummed under his breath while he looked up to the sky. Snowflakes were dancing outside of the window of the hotel team Norway was currently staying in. They should have landed back home yesterday but due to the heavy snowing their flight was cancelled. Again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Driving home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is me taking part of this years ski jumping secret santa on tumblr. This time it's a team norway fic ft. heaving snowing, a sad team norway and Stöckl, who's saving the day because he loves his boys very much. No pairing tho but the team is bonding very hard.

23.12.2019

„Driving home for Christmas, it's gonna take some time...“ Daniel quietly hummed under his breath while he looked up to the sky. Snowflakes were dancing outside of the window of the hotel team Norway was currently staying in. They should have landed back home yesterday but due to the heavy snowing their flight was cancelled. Again. The whole team tried to stay positive; maybe – hopefully - tomorrow they could fly back. But the weather forecast predicted another night full of snow which meant that they needed to stay at least for today. After hearing that Johann just turned off the TV and walked wordlessly out of the room him and Daniel were sharing. Realistically there was only a small chance of flying back tomorrow and everyone knew that. 

At the beginning Halvor and Marius kept the mood up with silly jokes about their situation. After a team meeting and a shared meal in the hotel restaurant most of them spent the first day of delay together. Games were played, funny stories were told and the whole team believed that one day later they could fly home. Now, two days later reality had hit them. It wasn't like the thought of spending Christmas with the team was that bad but the very real possibility that nobody would see their family and the people they loved the most was a tough pill to swallow. 

Sighing sadly Daniel pulled his knees tighter to his body. A loud knock made him tear his gaze away from the snow outside. „Come in“, he responded to the knock. The door opened slowly. Kenny entered the room, looking apologetic. „Sorry for interrupting you but the coach wants to see us in the conference room“, he said. „Halvor, Marius, Anders, Andreas and Robert are already downstairs. I think they tried to face time. Oh, and Johann stormed pass by me – did you two have fight?“ Kenny eyed him with worry. 

„No, course not“, Daniel shooked his head while getting up. „We just watched the weather forecast and“, he paused for a second, „well, looks like it wont stop snowing soon. He just got up and left the room, you know how impulsive he can get.“ 

„Yeah, makes sense. How are you though?“ Closing the door behind them and wrapping his arm around Daniels neck to pull him closer Kenny looked at Daniel intently. 

Leaning in a little bit more Daniel shrugged. “Same as everybody else I guess. Wanna be home but we´re stuck in here. It´s weird and not really christmassy”, he sighed. 

“Well said”, Kenny affirmed.

Daniel and Kenny made their way down the stairs in silence, both of them absorbed in their thoughts. Shortly after they arrived in the conference room. Daniel let is gaze wander; the whole team was already there, most of them with a stoic look on their faces. Johann glared outside the window, Halvor was starring sadly at his phone, Marius looked like he was about to cry while Anders rubbed is back to comfort him at least a little and Andreas seemed as lost in his thoughts as Robert. 

The sound of someone clearing his throat broke the silence.

Alexander Stöckl and the whole trainer team stood in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath he started to speak. “Thanks everyone for coming. I guess everybody already knows that our flight was cancelled again due to the weather condition.” Sounds of affirmation and unhappy looks were the answer. 

“I know that the situation is far from ideal but we have to make the most out of this special situation. If we can't go home for a traditional Christmas Eve than we have to bring the Christmas spirit here. The team and I had a small conference beforehand and we decided that instead of moping around we have our very own little Christmas Eve”, he declared with a hopeful smile on his face.

Andreas was the first to find his words. With an doubtful expression on his face he said “Coach, with all due respect – how?” The others nodded in agreement. They were staying in a hotel which was indeed somewhat decorated but aside from that nothing looked even close like Christmas in Norway. There was an ugly tree in the room who had no decoration at all, no traditional food, no self made gingerbread houses and no family around to sing some Christmas songs together. All in all moping was the only thing they really could do.

“Well the team and the lovely hotel staff went shopping so we” he pointed at the group of grumpy ski jumpers “are able to fill this room with the spirit of Christmas. Everyone will take part because we have serious tasks to assign. Magnus, show us the flip board, please.”

Magnus did as said and rolled a flip board in the room: 

JULEBORD

1\. Decoration  
2\. Ham Roast  
3\. Risengrynsgrøt  
4\. Gingerbread Houses  
5\. Music

“As you can see we have 5 tasks. I already made a list who will be in charge of which task. Halvor and Marius will be responsible for the decoration. The hotel team brought us some fairy lights and everything else you need do decorate the tree and this room.” 

Halvor and Marius shared a quick glance, then Marius nodded. 

Approvingly Alexander moved on, “Anders and Andreas the both of you will cook the ham roast, you will find all the ingredients in the hotel kitchen which you can use.” 

Anders looked a bit unsure while Andreas already had a big grin plastered all over his face. 

“Moving on. Robert and Kenny, the risengrynsgrøt is all yours. You can use the kitchen as well.”

Kenny strolled forward and moved beside Robert who just started at his coach outraged.

“The gingerbread houses are Daniels and Johanns task. Of course everyone who's already finished with their task can help them, the more houses the better. You will find everything you need in the kitchen as well but you are free to build the houses in this room.”

At a loss for words Daniel just stood there with a disbelieving look on his face while Johann looked like he couldn't believe that they really had to this. 

“Last but not least – the music. Don´t worry, that´s my part. The team and I will make sure to lift up the mood with some good Christmas songs. If someone wants to join us it´s definitely appreciated. Maybe later on we can sing some songs together. But for now”, he clapped his hands, “get started!”

Again Andreas was the first one to do something. With big steps he moved towards Anders and dragged him out of the room. “Come on, the roast is waiting! Me and my grandma are always cooking the Christmas ham back home so don´t worry, we'll get this”, he exclaimed excited. 

“That´s not what I'm worried about”, Anders replied sceptically.  
“Don't be like that, I know that you are a good cook. Chop chop, let's get started!”

The kitchen wasn't far away and as their coach said the hotel staff gathered all the ingredients they needed together. Andreas put on a Christmas playlist and both of them started with their work. First in silence, after a few minutes playful discussions about how to do the perfect ham roast made both of them forget how sad they were initially. 

Kenny and Robert entered the kitchen as well. While they looked for the ingredients they needed for the traditional Christmas pudding, Kenny nudged Robert playfully. “Come on, it´s really not that bad. Look, they have everything we need, even the almond!” 

Robert snorted, “Without the almond the pudding would be useless. No almond, no price. Do you think Alexander has a price as well?” 

Kenny went silent for a few seconds, “I hope so? That's kinda the whole point of the pudding as you said. But since he arranged everything else I guess it's a yes”. Without further ado they got started, musing about what the price could be, the worries from the noon long forgotten.

Not long after that Daniel and Johann entered the kitchen to put everything they needed together. “Why do I have to make the gingerbread houses? I'm not creative at all when it comes to things like this”, Daniel sighed. He fixed Johann with his eyes, a small smile appeared on his face. “But you, you are! I can do the glueing together and you can decorate them. They'll look fabulous!” 

Johann bashfully smiled back at him. “Well, you're not wrong. Oh, look, they have the pre made pieces, so there really is just glueing and decorating. And there's many things to put on top of them – you think Norway themed would be a good idea?”

Daniel nodded approvingly, “That's a great idea.” Packing everything together they went back to the conference room and started to work on their houses with patience. The snow outside was long forgotten.

In the meantime Marius and Halvor stared at the ugly tree. It was a bit lopsided, some branches looked like they were about to fall out any minute and some spots were bald. 

“I've never seen an uglier tree in my entire life”, Marius said mournful. “Look at this poor tree, I bet nobody wanted him and that's why the staff could get one right before Christmas.” Halvor agreed with a serious look on his face. “Damn sure. But at least we have some good stuff to decorate this horrendous thing – the tinsels are red, blue and silver coloured, also we have some pretty nice Christmas tree balls and fairy lights.” 

With new found enthusiasm they tried their best to make the most of the tree and shortly after laughter filled the room when one of the branches really fell off. The bad mood from the beginning of the day was replaced with joy. 

Alexander made sure to spend some time with every task team. Everyone took their job very serious. They looked concentrated but happy and it didn't took long until Christmas smells filled the air, the conference room started to look like Christmas was finally here and the gingerbread houses were nearly finished. With a proud smile on his face Alexander helped those, who needed some help, made sure to praise everybody for their good work and started to set all the tables. When everything was done he send everyone to their rooms to get ready for the first team Norway Julebord. The whole team was excited and it didn't took long for everybody to get ready.

The decoration was complimented by everyone “very festive!” “the tree does actually look good now” “beautiful!”, the roast tasted even better than it smelled “that'  
s so tasty!” “amazing” “why is this so good”, the pudding was a raving success “the consistency is perfect!” “yummy” “I GOT THE ALMOND” (Robert shrieked in delight and got the price – a mini marzipan pig) and the gingerbread houses were admired “I didn't know that gingerbread houses could look this festive” “the decoration is so nice!” “it sticks together very well”.

Alexander started singing Christmas songs and it didn't took long until the whole team joined in:

**I'm driving home for Christmas  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah  
Well I'm moving down that line  
And it's been so long  
But I will be there  
I sing this song  
To pass the time away **

Maybe Christmas really isn't just a day but a frame of mind. 

Merry Christmas!


End file.
